


Hot ‘n Juicy

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chef Stiles, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles is 36, just a heads up, peter is 53, restaurant owner peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Stiles is the head chef at Peter’s restaurant Hot ‘n Juicy. They’ve been dancing around each other for 17 years and finally they go for coffee.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hot ‘n Juicy

Stiles stumbled into the small restaurant, almost knocking over a table on his way through the dining room into the kitchen. “Peter turn the lights on when you call me in. Not all of us can see in the dark asshole.” 

Peter flipped the switch he was sitting next to, lighting up the restaurant. “You’ve worked for me 17 years Stiles. One would think that you could get around without the lights by now.” 

Stiles grumbled as he shoved a beanie over his unruly hair and slipped the apron around his waist. “You’d think after 17 years that you could remember to turn the light on for me.” 

Peter let out a put upon sigh as he watched Stiles begin prepping. “A bit grumpy for being called in early I see. So sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep.” 

Stiles flicked a piece of lettuce at Peter, landing it directly on the paperwork he was working on. “I’m not grumpy, you’re just an asshole.” 

Peter brushed the lettuce off his papers onto the floor. “Yet you still choose to work for me.” 

Peter watched as Stiles quickly cut meat and put it into various containers. “This place is called Hot ‘n Juicy. Why would I work anywhere else?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, slipping the papers under his arm as he got up. “Still acting like a teenager as always. I’m going to be in my office if my presence is required. Tell the new dishwasher to stay off his phone when he comes in.” 

Stiles mock saluted Peter as he passed by. “See you later boss.”


End file.
